Parsley is a species of Petroselinum that is native to the central Mediterranean region (e.g., southern Italy, Algeria and Tunisia). Parley is widely cultivated as an herb, a spice, and a vegetable. Parsley varieties include bright green, hairless, plants that are biennial in temperate climates; and herb plants that are annual when grown in subtropical and tropical areas. When grown as a biennial, in the first year, parsley forms a rosette of tripinnate leaves with numerous leaflets. Some varieties also have a taproot, which is used as a food store over the winter.
Parsley is widely used in, for example, Middle Eastern, European, and American cooking. Varieties of curly leaf parsley are commonly used as a garnish. Varieties of root parsley can also be used as a snack, or as a vegetable in, for example, soups, stews, and casseroles.
Cultivated parsley can be divided into several cultivar groups depending on the form of the plant, which is related to its end use. These cultivar groups include leaf parsley and root parsley. The two main groups of leaf parsley are curly leaf, and Italian or flat leaf parsley. Flat leaf parsley is generally easier to cultivate, as it is more tolerant of both rain and sunshine, and has a stronger flavor. Curly leaf parsley is more decorative in appearance than flat leaf parsley. Root parsley is generally grown as a root vegetable. Root parsley produces much thicker roots than leaf parsley. Root parsley is similar in appearance to the parsnip, but has a destiny taste that is quite different to that of parsnip.
Parsley is an important and valuable field crop. Accordingly, there is a need for new parsley varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved flat leaf parsley varieties that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.